


Thanks For The Memories Asshole

by Animaniac_Ryden



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, One Direction (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Fake Dating, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, Jenna is a boss, Josh is a publicist, M/M, Model! Harry, One Night Stands, Panic Attacks, Singer! Brendon, Tyler is a secretary, like queen Jenna all the way, taylor is actually a lesbian in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaniac_Ryden/pseuds/Animaniac_Ryden
Summary: Brendon wasn't looking for love, he just wanted to make music and eat some Swedish Fish.Harry was on top of the world. He was a successful model with a beautiful girlfriend.-Tyler has a lot of problems.Josh just wants to help everyone.-Pete is a nervous wreck.Patrick doesn't give a shit-Who knew Brendon and Harry having a one night stand at an awards show bring everyone together.-Also known as the Hrendon fic that no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1: C'mon

**Author's Note:**

> "C’mon, c’mon, with everything falling down around me  
> I’d like to believe in all the possibilities" - C'mon by Panic! At The Disco and Fun.

"I need to speak to Ms. Black" Pete said as soon as he arrived at the secretary's desk.  
"I'm sorry, but Ms. Black is out on lunch at the moment, I can deliver a message to her when she returns." the secretary spoke with a soft voice and a slightly uneasy smile.  
"Listen kid, I need to speak to the head of Infinity Management as soon as possible." Pete tried to calmly explain.  
"I can schedule you an appointment. November 18th at 12 would be the soonest I can get you in." the secretary softly tried to reason.  
"Do you who I am?" Pete asked, slightly annoyed.  
"Am I supposed to?" Tyler asked slightly confused, while being slightly sarcastic.  
"I'm Pete Wentz, the head of the Ambrose Modeling Agency. And I am here to work out an agreement with one of my clients and one of Jenna's. This is an urgent matter that must be taken care of immediately." Pete spoke with clenched teeth. The secretary's eyes widened.  
"My apologies Mr. Wentz, allow me to set you up with Ms. Black's second in command." The poor boy jumbled out as he started dialing the phone.  
Pete figured that the second in command was better than arguing with the secretary.  
"You can follow me right this way Mr. Wentz" the secretary rushed out as he stood up and ushered for Pete to follow him.  
Pete was taken into a sleek silver elevator that took him to the 24th floor of the building. The secretary then proceeded to lead him down a windy pathway to a door.  
The secretary knocked three times before it was answered by a small ginger man wearing large black-framed glasses and a fedora. He also wore an argyle sweater with black skinny jeans and boots.  
"Thanks for bringing him here Tyler" the ginger man spoke, "Name's Patrick Stump, what seems to be worrying you Pete?"  
Pete was shocked at the man using his first name.  
"Well, one of my clients, Mr. Styles, was photographed kissing one of your clients, Mr. Urie." Pete said trying to be calm.  
"Wait, you yelled at Tyler because Harry and Brendon might have gotten some? Really?" Patrick proclaimed sarcastically.  
"First of all, who the hell is Tyler? Second of all, how would you have known I yelled at him" Pete questioned.  
"Tyler is Jenna's secretary, and I've known him long enough to know how he reacts to certain situations." Patrick explained.  
"Back to the matter on hand", Pete attempted to change the subject, "my client is seen as straight, and is dating Taylor Swift. The media will eat both of them alive for this."  
"Then release a statement saying that Harry is bi and that Taylor had just dumped him" Patrick proclaimed as if it was the easiest thing in the world.  
"But they didn't break up, what if they get seen going on a date or something?" Pete questioned.  
"Then say they got back together" Patrick said annoyed.  
"No matter what happens, Harry will be seen as some sort of whore hopping from one body to the next, and that won't help his image." Pete explained.  
"And that's not my problem" Patrick said simply.  
"I'm thinking about having Harry and Brendon date." Pete declared.  
"What?" Patrick asked confused.  
"PR relationship! It makes Harry look good and it gives Brendon publicity. There is no downside to this" Pete proclaimed.  
"It's not a terrible idea" Patrick says, intrigued. "It could actually work".  
-  
-  
-  
"Fuck no!" Harry responded in disgust.  
"You don't have much of a say on this" Josh explained.  
"It was a one night stand. A done deal. I refuse to see him again." Harry declared.  
"Pete already set his mind, neither of you have a say in this." Josh explained calmly. Harry sighed.  
"What about Taylor?" Harry asked concerned.  
"I already released the statement saying she broke up with you" Josh sadly said.  
"Why would you do that? Does she even know?" Harry demanded. Josh sighed.  
"Because I was told to. And I haven't been able to get in contact her" Josh explained.  
"She probably doesn't have signal, she never does at Karlie's." Harry tried to explain.  
"Well your meeting Brendon at a cafe in two hours." Josh said before hanging up.  
"Asshole" Harry muttered.  
-  
-  
-  
"Patrick, I don't date. Dating leads to heart break. And I would rather focus on my career than focus on a boyfriend." Brendon explained, annoyed by the proposition at hand.  
"It's not real dating, just some photographs and events and you're done." Patrick explained, annoyed by Brendon's stubbornness.  
"I don't know Trick..." Brendon whined.  
"I'll buy you a pack of Swedish Fish." Patrick tried to bargain. Brendon practically jumped up from the sofa he was on.  
"It's a deal Mr. Stump." Brendon declared.  
"Ew, Brendon don't call me that. It's just Patrick."


	2. Chapter 2: Kaleidoscope Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into where Taylor is, and a meeting occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " I'm a disappearing act done poorly  
> But if I ever get it right, you'll miss me sorely" -Kaleidoscope Eyes ~ Panic! At The Disco

"I wish things could always be like this" Taylor sighed as she rested her head on Karlie's shoulder. The small lake was shining in her eye as the the only sound she could hear were the light sounds of birds chirping. After the American Music Awards, she told Harry she was staying at Karlie's for a few days for some "girl time". She didn't exactly lie to him, "girl time" was just slightly different than he thought it was.  
"You do know things could stay this way, right?" Karlie asked her. Taylor sighed.  
"No they can't, and you know that" Taylor said with sorrow. Karlie just wrapped her arm around Taylor's shoulder, deciding not to push the subject any further.  
-  
-  
-  
Brendon walked into the doors of Infinity Management, Jenna wanted to give the run-down on the whole date. He could really care less. The relationship wasn't going to be real, and Harry already fucked him so he really had nothing to lose relationship-wise at this point. So he wore some black skinny jeans and boots with a white sweater. Brendon has no desire for a relationship at the time. He's had experience with relationships in the past, and through that he learned one thing. Don't fall in love.  
"Hey Brendon!" Tyler greeted him. Brendon smiled at the secretary.  
"Hey Ty, is Jenna ready for our discussion?" Brendon asked.  
"Not just quite yet, she's finishing off her meeting with Halsey right now." Tyler explained. "What does she want to talk to you about?"  
"Not much, just going to be PR dating some prick from a one night stand, it's going to be hell" Brendon says annoyed.  
"It doesn't sound that bad" Tyler mumbles. "I mean who knows you might catch feelings for the person" he says louder.  
"No, that is never going to happen." Brendon comments.  
"And why not?" Tyler asks. Brendon practically slithered out the words.  
"Ah, young Tyjo that is because love is an illusion. Love is allowing someone into your life to know your every thought, fear, emotion, and secret. And you will be so blinded by your own affections that you allow them to step all over you and use those things against you. And the day everything comes together for you, nothing will be more painful." Tyler looked up at him with sad scared eyes. Brendon should probably comfort the dude, but there was no point in hiding him away from the truth. Suddenly another voice made itself known.  
"Hi...um I'm here for a discussion with Jenna Black. My name's Josh Dun" a buff stranger with pink hair and a colorful sleeve, Josh, says. Tyler checked some binder on his desk.  
"Yup, just wait here." Tyler said.  
"No problem, I'm still waiting for Pete to come in. He's parking the car" Josh explains.  
"Fantastic" Tyler whispers sarcastically.  
"Josh I'm here!" Pete yells from across the room.  
"Pete, chill you didn't miss a thing" Josh said. Pete dramatically sighed in response as Josh laughed and Brendon checked Twitter.  
"No! I can't do a stupid song with some djs Jenna! It will destroy my credibility!" a dark haired girl screams as she leaves the office. Jenna takes a small step out of the door and sighs before noticing the group before her.  
"Mr. Wentz, Mr. Dun, and Brendon you can come in. Patrick will be joining us shortly." She says sweetly as we step into the office and take a seat.  
"Where's Harry?" Brendon asked.  
"He'll be here shortly, we need to just talk to you first Brendon." Jenna explained as Brendon nodded.  
"Alright, so your first photographed date will be at a small cafe called Folie's. You need to look cute and casual, so you're already all good for that. And I need you to be all giggly and head-over heels looking. Be affectionate, but too affectionate so the public won't know it's fake. It's not that hard Brendon, you can do it." Jenna explained.  
"Mr. Wentz, have you released the statement saying Harry is bi and that he and Taylor are no longer together?" Jenna asked.  
"Yup, released it this morning." Pete replied.  
"Excellent" Jenna complimented. "Mr. Dun, contact the paparazzi to photograph the event at Folie's. Patrick is also doing that now, but the more the merrier." Josh nodded in response. At that moment, Tyler opened the office door for Patrick to enter.  
"Jenna, so far everything's a go." Patrick informed her smiling.  
"Excellent, this could actually work." Jenna said smiling.  
-  
-  
-  
Harry entered the revolving door inside the building that is Infinity management. He followed Pete's instructions and took the shiny elevator to the fifth floor. Upon entering that floor, he saw a boy around his age at a small desk infront of an office labeled "Jennifer Black: Head of Management". The boy was appeared deep in thought and was writing in a notebook. Harry approached the boy.  
"Hello." Harry said. The boy slammed the notebook shut and looked up in slight shock before giving an uneasy smile.  
"Jennifer Black's office, how can I help you" He managed to sputter out.  
"I have an appointment at 12:30 with her for Harry Styles" Harry explained.  
"Of course, Mr. Styles. Right this way." The boy said nervously as Tyler began to open the door for him.  
"What was in the notebook you were writing in earlier?" Harry asked curiously.  
"Nothing of importance sir, it's none of your concern" the boy said nervously as he opened the door as Harry headed in. All of the eyes were suddenly on him. He saw a ginger dude wearing a fedora, a blonde woman, Pete, Josh, and the man who got him into this mess.  
"Ah Mr. Styles, I'm delighted that you could join us today. We're just going over procedures for the first 'date'. My name is Jenna Black, head of the company. Over to my left is Mr. Patrick Stump, my second in command and Brendon's publicist. You should recognize everyone else in here." the blonde woman, Jenna explained.  
"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Black" I respond politely. "Same with you Mr. Stump."  
"Call me Patrick, Mr. Stump was my grandfather." Patrick responded with a smile.  
"Anyways Mr. Styles, I am going to have Tyler lead you to Mrs. Williams to fix you an outfit that doesn't make you look like a complete tool. You're going to a cafe, not a five star restaurant." Jenna explained.  
"I'm not a tool Mrs. Black." Harry defended.  
"I never said you were. Just implied that you looked like one." Jenna replied smugly. Harry huffed.  
"What about Taylor?" Harry asked.  
"What about her?" Jenna rebutted. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Does she know I'm doing this?" Harry asked.  
"She hasn't picked up her phone all morning." Josh answered.  
"Have you tried contacting her Mr. Styles?" Jenna asked. Harry pretty much choked on air at this moment.  
"I cannot believe you are disrespecting me this much Mrs. Black. I don't want this 'relationship' with Brendon. I barely agreed with this. I don't know how I agreed to this" Harry exclaimed loudly. He then looked at Brendon, who was trying not to laugh at the mental breakdown infront of him. "How on earth did you agree to this?" He questions Brendon.  
"I have my reasons." Brendon replied smugly.  
"Oh Brendon I have your Swedish Fish!" Patrick says as he pulls out a pack of Swedish Fish out of his pocket.  
"Thanks Trick!" Brendon replies happily. Harry was so confused.


	3. Chapter 3: The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting ends and the date begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I can't prove this makes any sense but  
> I sure hope that it does  
> Perhaps  
> I was born with curiosity  
> The likes of those of old crows"-The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know ~ Panic! At The Disco

The meeting ended when Jenna gave the pair her final instruction, "eat outside so the paps can get good pictures, or everything here is fucking pointless". If it was anyone else, Brendon would have eaten inside to smite them. But he could never do that to anyone he was close to at Infinity. He understood that they all had so many issues that he didn't want to trigger a meltdown by acting like a brat.  
"Alright, Brendon, Zack is waiting outside to take you to Folie's. Mr. Styles, I'll get Tyler to take you to Mrs. Williams. Mr. Dun, call extra paps now. Mr. Wentz, get a driver for Harry. Patrick, do whatever the fuck you do." Jenna ordered. Not much longer before her next breath, Jenna grabbed the receiver on her phone before pressing a button. "Tyler, can you please escort Mr. Styles to Hayley's office. Thanks!" Jenna spoke into the phone sweetly before hanging up. Everyone else in the room blankly stared at her. It took them at least a solid second before everyone started doing what they were told. Brendon tackled down the couch he was sitting on and practically flew out the door. Josh and Pete were fumbling with their phones as fast as they could. Patrick started playing solitaire on his phone. Harry was wondering what was even happening at this moment. Then the secretary, Tyler, walked through the door while gazing at the carpet infront of him.  
"I'm here to take Mr. Styles to Hayley's" Tyler raised his voice ever so slightly to be heard. Harry heard him well enough and stood up, walking out the door with Tyler. The secretary lead him back to the elevator without saying a word, and pressed the button taking them to the fifteenth floor.  
"So... You're a secretary" Harry said, attempting to make conversation.  
"Yup." Tyler replied quickly.  
"So...what were you writing in that notebook?" Harry asked.  
"Absolutely nothing of importance to you." Tyler replied with a taste of venom dripping through his voice. Harry believed that whatever he was writing didn't pertain to him, but that didn't diminish his interest.  
"But what's in it?" Harry pressed.  
"Nothing you would care about," Tyler started before the elevator doors opened. Tyler took a quick step out and Harry followed trying to figure out what was in that notebook. Before the model could come to an answer that made sense, Tyler stopped at a door labeled "Styalist".  
"Here's your stop." Tyler announced before heading out. Harry knocked on the door a few times. A small woman with bright red hair answered the door.  
"Oh I know who you are! Harry Styles: famous fashion model. I am Hayley Williams, the styalist at Infinity Management. Nice to meet you." The woman, Hayley, said quickly and cheerfully. Harry tried to speak before he was interrupted.  
"Alright, I'm very busy Harry. So here's what you need, you can change in the dressing room in the back" Hayley sputtered out quickly before handing him a pile of clothes. He walked over to the dressing room she pointed out to him, and he got dressed. He was now wearing a maroon sweater, grey skinny jeans, brown boots, and a large camel trench coat. He exited Hayley's studio, and headed back to the elevator. He pressed the button sending him to the fifth floor. He walked up to the, currently uninhabited, desk in front of Mrs. Black's office. He saw a familiar bright red notebook on the surface of the desk. Harry surveyed the area before grabbing the red canvas notebook and putting it in his large pocket before turning back around into the elevator. He then pressed the button that would take him to the first floor.  
"Dude, c'mon car's outside. Let's go!" Josh said before leading Harry to an uber.  
-  
-  
-  
Brendon was waiting at a table (outside so Jenna won't kill him) for his "date". He had someone from his team, Liam, to watch and guide him through this. Harry would have someone from his team as well. It wasn't long until Brendon saw Josh show up, and take a seat a Liam's table. He saw them make quick introductions before he saw Harry walk in.  
"Hello", Harry greeted. This would probably be their first actual conversation. The one night stand consisted of actions, not words. Words were just pointless and unnecessary.  
"Hey" Brendon awkwardly greeted. "So...how are you doing?" he asked awkwardly, attempting to make conversation.  
"I'm just peachy. My girlfriend won't pick up her phone, I am forced to date a one night stand, and some blonde lady called me a tool." Harry gritted out in what looked like a smile, but his words held a certain venom. "How are you?" He said angrily.  
"I'm fine thanks for asking." Brendon replied sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4: Hole In The Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date of the century and what's in the notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The plans that I make  
> Roads that I take break  
> To holes that will go  
> Where I don't know  
> They are solid grounds illusions  
> That write themselves off  
> As perfectly normal solutions"-Hole In The Ground ~ Tyler Joseph

For the next few minutes, the date consisted of nothing but Harry and Brendon switching off between glaring at each other and perusing the cafe menu. "Hello, welcome to Folie's Cafe. My name is Ally, and I will be your server today. What can I get you to drink?" the waitress asks perkily.

"I'll have a Coke." Brendon says with a smile.

"I'll have a vegan smoothie." Harry says politely.

"Wait. Hold up. You're vegan." Brendon says almost disgusted.

"No, but my trainer told me to eat so whenever I can" Harry explained.

"You disgust me." Brendon glared. At that moment Harry got a text.

 **spookyjim** : Harry, stop glaring at your date. You actually need to look like your dating.

Harry rolled his eyes, "we have to actually look into eachother" he said annoyed.

"Okay, I can do this." Brendon said confidently. "You are the cum stain on society" He said with a sweet smile. Harry caught onto the idea quickly.

"Your voice sounds like a dying squirrel on crack" Harry responded with a smile. This went on for a few minutes until the waitress came back with their drinks.

"And what can I get you both to eat?" she asked sweetly.

"Cesar Salad with dressing off to the side." Harry replied.

"A BLT please" Brendon responded. The waitress proceeded to take their menus. The two had some awkward conversations before their food came up shortly. The two are in silence until they were finished. Harry paid for the food as Brendon tipped their waitress. The date ended with Harry lightly kissing Brendon on the cheek before the two went their separate ways. Brendon was heading back to Infinity out of curiosity to see how shit was going down with the paps. As Harry headed home.

 

* * *

Taylor had yet to return, the house was still quiet and untouched. But he wasn't going to focus on the misery of loneliness, not tonight. Tonight was dedicated to a certain red canvas notebook. He removed it from his large coat pocket abs opened it to the first page. It looked slightly water logged and frayed, but the words on it were written clean and flawless.

" _Your grandpa died When you were nine They said he had lost his mind You have learned Way too soon You should never trust the Pantaloon Now it's your turn To be alone Find a wife and build yourself a home You have learned Way too soon That your dad is now the Pantaloon_ "

Harry had no idea what that meant, it was weird. Why would that kid try to hide it? He sighed and flipped a few pages ahead until he found a weird poem that captured his attention.

" _You once were oh-so-close But I don't remember Where you are and who you know But come this September You will fly on your own Cause you got a letter You must find, find your home And it won't get much better" This one almost made sense to Harry, but nothing clicked, so he kept reading. "I try so hard To fly but my heart Won't go very far No, no And my own two hands Will start bleeding again And the floor will turn to To a hole in the ground_ "

And suddenly everything made sense. This secretary wanted to die. 

* * *

Brendon and Josh had just left the elevator that took them to the fifth floor. They saw the usual stone floor. What they didn't expect was to see Tyler hyperventilating and sobbing on them. Brendon ran up to him. "Ty, what happened? What's wrong?" Brendon asked. But at that moment, Tyler passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last chapter I have saved on here for tonight. Might update this tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as an idea I got from a Twitter post. I hope you all like it.


End file.
